Eyes that still see the past, will I move on at last
by Anki
Summary: 'Well' Naruto thought to himself 'It's not everyday when there is a psychopathic emotionless maniac who is ready to kill for him oh wait maybe there is' Naruto really should have saw this coming. All the paths led to this. But seeing Gaara clutching a bloodied knife in his hand and with those emotionless yet enamored eyes of his set on him. he didn't know anymore. Gaanaru, sasunaru


**hello guys this is my first naruto fic please read and review i hope like the plot so far, this ias gonna be either sasunaru or gaanaru but i'm more inclined towards gaanaru**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just the plot.

* * *

 ** _'_** _ ** _Sometimes, something are not suppose to happen, sometimes you are so blinded to what's right in front of you hiding behind facades, lies that you don't see the truth that's always hiding and taunting you so clearly yet you don't see it, it always hurt to know you had been foolish, it always hurt to know the ones you have loved betrayed you, but after knowing the truth, hiding the truth becomes just as difficult as knowing it, so what should you do when love blossoms in most unlikeliest person and refuses to let go, what should you do? When moral, conscious, reality, sin, pleasure, power molds into one._**_

* * *

Oceanic blue eyes unblinkingly stare down the glass window of an apartment and watch as the heavy traffic pass by, watch as people go by their life and watch as he tries to move on.

"Hey Naruto" a chirpy voice calls from behind the blond, a yellow blob appears in front of his face and he finally fully tears his vision away from the window and grins, his goofy grin at her which didn't quite reached his eyes.

"Hey Ino sorry I got a little sidetracked by the view. How 's the unpacking going?" Naruto asks the beautiful blonde girl who has piercing light blue eyes as he leaves his spot by the window and walks at the nearby cardboard box that has his kitchen supply in it and starts unpacking it, he hauls up some utensils from the box and makes his way to the kitchen.

Ino mimics his steps and takes some other utensils from the box and also makes her way to kitchen that is connected to the living room by a counter.

"It's going good the others have already unpacked most of the things" she said as she settles some things on the kitchen shelf.

"Hmm. We should take a break and eat something we had been at it since this morning" Ino cheered and made her out of the kitchen and when she reached the den she yelled "Guys let's take a break Naruto's treat"

The other blond pouted and whined "What? I never said that"

Ino turned to him and smirked and flipped her hair which was accompanied by the young blond male's mutter of "meanie".

From the other rooms a brunette of spiky hair in pony tail who had a very lazy posture, a teen who was on healthier side that had long spiky brown hair held by a head band who was munching on some chips came from one of the room in the corridor, from another room another brunette who had short ruffled hair and had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, a guy who had black bowl cut hair and round black eyes who was wearing all green color and a girl with pale white eyes and long black hair that reached her waist came.

"Took you long enough I almost died of starvation" the guy with tattooed cheek said as he rubbed his belly for exaggeration.

"Yeah me too" said the chubby teen adult still eating his chips, everyone turned towards him and raised an eyebrow making the chubby grumble "this in no way comes in category of food this is just snacks".

The brunette Kiba, who had triangle shaped red tattoos on his cheeks and canine like teeth laughed at his friend's answer, the only other girl other than the blond one only smiled shyly with some humor at her friend, up close she had pale lavender eyes which could be mistaken for white, she is known as Hinata, the other blond girl, Ino only smirked in amusement and again flipped her blond hair to the side, the other brunette Shikamaru who was leaning against the doorway to the hall lazily uttered "troublesome" without any malice and yawned, the raven who had a bowl cut, who is known as Lee, cheered enthusiastically and went into a speech of youthfulness of today which deliberately everyone ignored, and lastly the chubby teen named as Chouji who started this chain of reactions only huffed and went back to eating his chips ignoring others.

Naruto the blond haired male grinned at all of his friends and this time his smile did reach his eyes.

"Thanks guys" he said still smiling but his were bright with gratitude "if you guys wouldn't have been with me then I..." he trailed off, he really didn't know what he would have done, so he kept a brave face on and smiled at them. Everyone present there smiled at the blond in understanding and it was Kiba who broke the moment of serenity or more like his stomach that growled that did it.

"Kiba moron you just broke a real great moment" Ino said hitting the brunette upside his head, the said brunette grumbled and crossed his arms against his chest childishly.

"What "moment"?" he said using quotation to emphasize his words "what like we were going to cry a river of tears and hug each other" he asked the blond girl raising an eyebrow "then thank the gods I broke the moment I'm fucking sure I'm not doing that" he said again crossing his arms over his chest.

The blond haired male burst out laughing and seeing his infectious laugh everybody relaxed and chuckled along, they couldn't have the pillar of their friend circle being sad, it was just not right, but now hearing his laughter eased their worries because now they knew that Naruto is coming that the old Naruto will be with them again.

"so guys, it's really nice to hear you guys fighting like a married" Shikamaru pointed towards Ino and Kiba who both looked at each other in repulse and then turned towards Shikamaru and glared towards him "but we still need to eat you know..." he drawled out lazily.

Naruto and others perked up at mention of food all other argument forgotten as their stomach grumbled asking them for food which they have neglected since morning.

"Okay let's go our youthful bodies need some food" cheered lee and pumped his fist up and everyone made their way towards the door no longer thinking about anything other than food.

"Ano... but where are we going?" asked Hinata from her spot.

Everyone turned towards her and then looked at each other.

"Ya we haven't really decided where we want to go" said Naruto scratching his neck in clear embarrassment "well let's go to Ichiraku's" the blonde cheered.

He was expecting to hear cheers alongside, really he was but what he got were groans.

"Naruto seriously, we are not going to eat Ramen in the middle of the day!" exclaimed Kiba loudly pointing a finger at the blond male.

"Ya Naruto for the first time Kiba is actually right" drawled out Shikamaru.

Ino laughs out loud and Hinata giggle lightly making Kiba blush in embarrassment, Kiba turns to Shikamaru and lunges at him he raises his arms trying to punch him but before he could do that lee comes between them in his enthusiasm to stop a fight making him and Kiba fall down on the floor and land painfully with a thud.

After all the commotion was ended the group of friends looked down to see in which state their two friends are in and what they saw surprised their very core, lee was underneath Kiba's body, Kiba's torso touching lee's and Kiba's leg in between lee's and touching his very private area, all in all it looked like they were in very intimate position and about to do some very intimate things.

When Kiba got his bearings he looked up to see black, deep black pools of eyebrows, rectangular shaped eyebrows wiggling at him and then he screamed, he screamed hard, the eyebrows continue wiggling at him and he was hauled up by two pair of arms no longer in close proximity of those big black wiggling eyebrows.

"You can stop screaming now" came a bored voice to his left.

"Ya but if you still wanna pin lee to the floor you are more than welcome to" came another voice to his right and a snicker followed finally he stopped screaming because of those scary eyebrows and the realization of what he has done hit him and it hit him bad, his whole body flushes in a crimson color and he splutters mindlessly.

"Aw Shika you just broke their moment" voiced Ino with a mischievous smirk.

After hearing that if possible Kiba's face turn even more red and he in turn a pointed a vicious glare towards Ino, who just laughed and ignored him altogether.

It was Chouji's stomach that broke their fighting, even lee who was too daze and confused to actually comprehend what happened looked up and grinned his usual bright grin and jumped up from his position from the floor and gave all of them the nice guy pose with his signature smile which made them almost blind and then he said

"My dear youthful friends we need to go it seems all of us here are really hungry" and at that they calmed down and made their way towards a restaurant which can serve them real food other than ramen much to the whining of a certain blond and just like that Naruto was beginning to feel normal that not everything is ruined and for that he would forever be grateful to his friends.

* * *

"Fuck you guys I'm fucking broke" cried Naruto as he made his way out of the restaurant they had been lounging for past hours, eating, talking and catching up.

"Oh come on Ruto it was your treat so stop crying over money you big bastard" hollered Kiba as he got outside of the restaurant. Others were following right behind him.

Kiba was his friend since middle school and now since he entered university the friendship only seems to deepen, especially after that incident, Naruto shook his head to get rid of the thoughts he shouldn't even be thinking about them.

"He is right you know you did promise" chimed Ino giving a mischievous smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "me promise? I did no such thing. It was you who just mentally made it up and now I'm broke"

He had known Ino since childhood, but only when they got into high school together did they became friends. They were really against each other from the beginning but due to a mutual friend they too ended up becoming friends in high school and now they can't be separated.

"Troublesome" muttered a lazy drawl from behind Naruto who was glaring at Ino who was smirking at him.

Kiba now not liking not being the center of attention smacked Shikamaru's head and said "to you everything is troublesome"

Shikamaru rubbed the place of his head where he was hit and muttered under his breath "troublesome indeed" and turned around towards his friends "I parked the car here so Chouji, Ino and I, we will part here. Bye guys" he waved, a lazy wave and went on towards his car.

Ino stopped smirking at Naruto and turned to get a view of all her friends and said "well that's our ride Bye guys" and waved enthusiastically. Chouji just gave a half hearted wave still eating his new chips bag that he bought after coming out of the restaurant and left towards Shikamaru's car.

The remaining group of friends watch silently as their friends go their way but Kiba soon broke the silence

"Man it's getting late the dormitories will close down" Naruto nodded and gave him a smile. Kiba lives in school dormitories with Shikamaru and Ino, whereas Hinata used to live in a mansion owned by the Hyuuga clan but now she lives in a apartment downtown with her roommate and lee lives with his uncle Gai, a really crazy uncle just like lee but a bigger and weirder version of him. Chouji lives with his parents and refused to move out he even declined to go to college and just take over the family restaurant, everybody moved on from high school, but he is happy that they have not moved on from him at least he still matter

"yes it's Ah getting late I should go back too, my roommate might get worried" Hinata voices her thoughts, there was a time when Hinata used to stutters all the time but after intensive therapy her stuttering is gone although she is still shy and stutters whenever nervous.

After a manly hug from Kiba, a timid goodbye from Hinata and an enthusiastic one from Lee, he was left alone to his thought which he would prefer not. He made his way to his own car; they had driven to the restaurant as every other restaurant that was closer to his house was not to their liking.

After reaching his home he got out of his black and orange stripped car, which he has so painstakingly saved up for, since the first year of high school he had been saving up for this beauty, cutting lunches and dinner, cutting up his groceries, and even on clothes and doing part time after part time, he had so meticulously saved up for it and finally during last year of high school he saved enough for it but he never bought it then he always knew if he actually bought it _he_ would not appreciate it so he didn't, he kept saving which now had become a habit of his, but now he had no one to please so after getting out of high school he finally bought his dream car.

He made his way towards the buildings elevators and thought back to how he lived all his life, during the end of middle school he used to live with his godmother after his parents died in an accident. His godmother is an amusing lady to put it more politely but she has many "habits" that can't be appropriate for a boy he once was. So once high school started he moved in with his best friend who later became his lover but now he moved out again from his ex's house to his godmother's now from his god mother's to here. What a strange circle, he laughed softly to it; it was not bad of a home. In reality it was in a good part of the city where higher middle class or rich lives, the only reason he even bought it was because his godmother paid most of the rent which he was against, his godmother though vehemently told him, it was his money only that was being used more precisely his parents insurance money and heritance so he can make use of it or let it rot, he chose the prior option. Thank you very much.

He keyed his door and let it open and after closing it he made his way towards his room, not everything in the living room was settled there were still empty boxes littered here and there, some were even filled but he could finish them later, he finally made it to his room and examined it, Kiba, Hinata and Lee had the pleasure of setting the bedroom up, and although they can't get a Nobel prize of the half assed job they had done intentionally or unintentionally, they can get a A for trying, there were litter of cardboard boxes in the room, mostly unpacked but there were still that were packed, there were clothes lying every which where, although some were in his closet and dresser and he immediately knew this was Hinata's doing, he smiles at that.

His stuff is not properly kept where he wants it to be but it's okay he still has time to fix them, but right now he need rest preferably a long one, it's not every day he goes to his godmother and godfather to pack all of his belongings and tell them goodbyes in which he in return he get normal dose of punches and kisses as a token of love and come back to his current home after the hysteria his godmother caused, she was shouting, cursing and giving threat which were really normal for her he doesn't understand if his godmother is so dead sat on making him stay, why did she allowed him to live on his own anyway, he stumble down to his double sized bed with orange pillows and dark navy sheets with his shoes on perfectly made thanks to Hinata again, lazily takes his shoes off by his foot and let the sleep take over him.

* * *

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_ _  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

A ring of a stupid something breaks Naruto from his deep slumber, he slowly gets up from his bed reluctantly and rubs his eyes to get rid of the remnants of sleep and tries to find his cell phone as he finally recognize is where the loud obnoxious song is coming from, he didn't check the id cause he was still sleepy and his mind only had one thing going and that was sleep and he vaguely knew who would destroy his precious sleep, so he gave a simple yet lazy response of "yalo Kiba next time put some good song so I actually listen to it moron..." Naruto yawns still rubbing his eyes "so what's up? Why are you calling me..." he looks at the time in the phone and grimaces "...5 p.m in the morning, Kiba! Fucking morning Kiba"

"Well I wouldn't have called if I knew you were sleeping but then again I still would have called" drawled a calm voice with hints of irritation. Naruto immediately recognizes this voice and froze.

"Usually you would be beside me, in my bed naked, with my dick shoved inside of you..."

Naruto twitches, angry finally inside of him, he cuts off the other person on the line and hisses the words coming out of him "for once If it were up to me again I would never have sex with you and I swear to god I will never have sex with you and second stop calling me I even changed my number because of you, asshole stop your fucking stalkerish tendencies"

Sasuke on the other line chuckles at his blond's antics and then immediately turn serious "Naruto you have to listen to me you can't just break it off like that" he snaps and Naruto is sure there is an angry scowl on the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke I can and I am doing it" Naruto takes a huge inaudible breath and swallow down the spit that has risen to his mouth and burning his throat and his eyes are starting to water ever so slightly so he shook his head and speaks to Sasuke in a deadly glaciered voice "I don't think it will ever work between us so please don't call and let me move on with my life"

After that he cancels the call he shuts his phone down in the back of his head he wonders how Sasuke has managed to get his number which only his closest friends or family knows, either they have leaked which is very unlikely but he knew Ino is still friends with Sakura, so that might had something to do with it or the Uchiha has used his super powers to get it, he wouldn't be amazed if that was true, with that thought in mind he plops back down on his bed still wiping his tears that has managed to escape and are running down his face, but little by little they are subsiding, he gets up from the bed feeling like lead attach itself to his body, he thought he was over this, he thought he was stronger than this he stood up stumbling slightly and made his way to the bathroom which is attached to his bedroom, after arriving there he washes his face and starts scrubbing his teeth with his toothbrush and after a while when his mouth looks like a rabid dog , spit the fog out and gurglers his mouth and spit out the remaining continents and go by doing his usual toiletry routine. But then again he was always weak when it came to Sasuke.

Naruto goes back in the room hair still dripping water and a fluffy orange towel loosely hung around his narrow waist, and looks up for his clock which was shoved behind two books, it reads 5:34, and it still takes five and a half hour for classes to start, he has nothing to do until then so what better way to spent time other than to make this house his home, from there on he put a t-shirt and some jeans but he didn't bother with his hair, it will stay unruly always so why bother, he decided he would begin settling his stuff from the bedroom, so he put some of his shirts that were lying haphazardly into his dresser and his pants and jeans in his closet along with the remaining shirts, he takes a look around now only thing that were an eyesore were the cardboard boxes in which his other decorative things were in, and so he began unpacking.

After two and half a hour he was finally done and the only reason he was done was because most of the things were already done by his friends for which he is immensely grateful, it saved him a lot of time and energy.

But now he had nothing left to do, and he was getting bored out of his guts he contemplated whether he should call some of his friends over but thought better of it most of them either had class and those who did not were sleeping and who is he break someone's beauty sleep which was so rudely taken from him, he might call them later, if pulls come to shove.

He sat on the couch leaning against its frame, bored out of his mind, conversation with Sasuke somehow manage to sneak up on his mind but he violently shoved them away, he didn't had time for that he was moving on not from everything of the past but some of it anyway, he will be fine he just needs time, the blond kept repeating that thought in his mind till he again fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The blond woke up with a start reminder of long forgotten nightmares still clinging to his skin, he shivers and observes that he has broken into cold sweat, he pushed down the uneasily feeling that has risen in his stomach and looks up to indicate what time it is, it's 9:54, he gathers himself up and he shakily makes his way towards his bathroom and washes his face, after two three splash of ice cold water against his skin does he manage to get his bearings, the nightmares has started ever since he broke up with Sasuke or maybe even before that he just didn't paid it much mind, maybe they were an indication of something was going wrong and look how wrong it had gone.

After finally coming back to normality, his stomach grumbles, the queasy feeling subsiding, now he is really hungry, he made his way to the kitchen but knowing there is nothing there to eat he takes his jacket and leaves his home after locking it, he still has one hour before the lecture starts so he has to make it quick.

After eating a small lunch at a diner, he made it to his university, Konahagakura University Tech, the number one university known in Konoha, he had broke several speed limits to get here this fast, he still has about ten minutes to reach to his class, he shuts the door of his car and broke out in a run to get to where his class is being held, his first class of the day, his first class of the semester, he by now is sprinting to reach the room, he already knows his way, they all had gotten a tour after they joined in and at the diner he got message where his class will be held.

After reaching the class he is glad to know the professor has not arrived yet, he looks around in search of familiar faces but finds none, the class is very much Harvard style and in between the room there is huge teachers desk, he ignore everyone around him and he makes his to the seats near the window and plops down tiredly, he lets his head falls to the bench and waits for the professor to arrive in his half awake state.

After god knows how long the professor arrives, Naruto lifts up his head to see who the professor is and bizarre is the only way to describe the man, he has silver gravity defying hair, a blue mask and an eye patch to boot, he is wearing a dark green turtle neck with dark jeans, he doesn't look to old but by the way he is hiding most of his face one can't be more sure.

"Sorry I'm late I was helping a Dolphin get in water" chirped the professor laughter were heard after this excuse " Anyway Welcome to another hell after high school I'm Hatake Kakashi" the silver haired teacher said grinning at least Naruto thought he was grinning "this class as you already know deals with Psychology AS and A2. This Psychology course has been designed to provide learners with a broad introduction to the scope and nature of psychology as a science..."

And the teacher went on and on Naruto only half listened as the teacher lazily drawled about amazing facts of psychology, which the blond highly doubt he himself believe in.

Naruto was almost asleep when the teacher hit his own desk with a book managing to gather everyone's attention and lazily leaning against in front the desk said, "I know this stuff gets boring when there is no visualization involved, but this is it what it is, you chose this course and now you have to pass in it" he looked pointedly at everyone "but psychology in reality can really be interesting now I can't really force you to see it my way, so how about this you will see for yourself what I'm talking about" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes which most of the student didn't liked that including the blond.

Hatake went around his desk and pulled out a paper out of nowhere and held it up so everyone can see "Now guys this is list of the names of you guys, in this list you are paired up with another partner who is paired up with you. I will call yours and your partner's name together and then you will have to sit together so whenever I call your name raise your hand. Lindsey your partner is Derek..."

And the names went on and on Naruto half listened as people were being called and how people scrambled around to sit with their partners, and then finally his name was called "Naruto raise your hand" Naruto raised his and looked for people who could be his partner but most of the student had already had their partners and they were chatting up and making quite a noise only some students remained partner-less "your partner will be Gaara" at this every single voice in the room quiet down and people turn to Naruto with looks of pity or sympathy which the blond didn't understand. He almost had had it with them when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and what he saw almost made his breath hitch.

There stood a guy with blood red hair that were spiked at the end and his body tall but muscular yet lean, he was wearing a black shirt which was complementing his creamy porcelain like skin with black skinny jeans which had chains attached to it, he had a ear piercing on the left side, but it was not his weird hair color, his physique or his impossibly good look that made his breath almost hitch, hitch, he has seen many beautiful people but none, none had those eyes, those teal beautiful eyes that looked dead and so expressionless that Naruto had to check to see if he was not just a doll.

"I will come sit in your row" the deep baritone like voice said breaking Naruto out of his stupor. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dazedness the male has implanted in him and turn fully to grin at the red head but he was gone, Naruto looked around and saw the red head was making his way to end of his own row and then enter Naruto's row. When finally the red head reached the seat beside Naruto he sat down without offering any greetings to Naruto and just looked ahead, just like a doll barely even blinking or breathing, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the others behavior but didn't question it no matter how irritated he was, he too looked right ahead ignoring his partner and realized Hatake Sensei has just said the name of the last pair.

"Now as you all have been partnered up, I will tell you why you need a partner you see, your first and only project of the semester is to make a detailed psychological assessment on your partner" there were gasps cheers and whoops all around the room but Mr. Hatake was not done yet "but if you can't make a proper assessment then you have to repeat a semester isn't that great" and at that groans and protests came all over the room which Kakashi waved off "Now students the period is over I have to go and torture more students" he said with a cheerful voice earning more groans he made his way to the door but before he was fully out, he stopped right before the door and leaned his head back a little "now now by tomorrow you will have make best of friends with your partner" he said with a wink and disappeared.

Naruto watch him go as only one thing came to his mind "best friend" with this emotionless robot.


End file.
